Summoner Yugi
by Raven'sCry
Summary: Co-written by my friend, if you all know Mavelus. We worked on this for a week, so I hope it's good! Set in ancient Egypt, though, instead of Yugi being a slave we've turned him into something powerful. SHOUNAN AI YY, R-R, please!


Summoner Yugi  
By: Raven'sCry  
Beta/Editor: Mavelus  
  
Summary: I side fic to a major fic I'm working on. This was co-written by my friend, Mavelus, she's my beta. ^-^ ANYWAY- When Yami was a mere prince sitting at his father's and mother's side, during his (Yami) and his father's birthday celebration, when people from far away kingdoms gathered with gifts, music, dancers, and most importantly- the summoner's demonstration. Temples from all the kingdoms would send at least one priest, priestess, or summoner to perform a ritual of blessing. But when the Temple of Moonlight sends a freshly trained summoner to Yami's seventeenth birthday, is when all the trouble began.......... SHOUNAN AI.  
  
Disclaimer: (laughs insanely at the very thought of actually owning anything)  
  
Dedication: To Mavelus, to help her get through her depressed state. Poor girl, hope you feel better soon! ~~~  
  
Summoner Yugi Ch. 1 ~*~ Traveling the Sands ~*~  
  
The sands whipped with a gentle sigh of the wind, white particles of rock clashing the other in a motion of a dancer's cloth, and through the sands trudged six men in white robes. Hoods covering their pale faces from the harsh rays of the Egyptian sun, Ra, each rests the caravan's bar on their shoulders. They were delivering a precious package, for within the caravan, was a delicate strand of power- or so is described.  
  
The men, robes of white made from wild spider silks, were not of this land. Foreign, bluntly putting it, and more so from the symbols on the chests of their robes: the moon crossed the sun, almost blocking it completely, as if to say the moon had power over the great ball of fiery energy. Which was what these men believed and worshipped, the moon. These were the priests of the Temple of Moonlight, strong believers in the shadowy silver powers of the moon. They're mission for the moment was to take the large caravan they carried to Cairo, the capitol of Egypt, and make sure the journey there and back was successful and- so to say- *flawless*. A perfectly completed task. No harm is to come to their precious delivery, they *must* protect it with their very *lives*.  
  
But what did they carry? Why? Why was it so precious, so delicate, that they were willing to give up life to keep it safe?  
  
For one, it wasn't an "it". "It" was a he. It was most important that he made it to Cairo without a scratch. This he was considered sacred to the Temple's priests, to the people who worshipped the Temple and the Powers of the Moon.  
  
Slender pale fingers slipped through the caravan's silk white curtains (which bore the same symbol as the priest's robes) and moved them aside ever so slightly. A violet colored eye peeked into the bright afternoon of the desert that lay around the compartment, his ears greeted with the trudging and the pants of the priests who, though much fatigued from a weeks travel, kept alert and focused on their mission.  
  
A sigh from the boy that sat within the cooling shades of the caravan, soft eyes saddening as he watched the priests move at the same pace nonstop- much to say, he felt sorry for them. They were so devoted to the Temple, the moon, and the safety of their summoner.  
  
Yes, the boy that sat within the caravan, the precious delivery of the priests, was a summoner. A powerful and sacred being, pure of heart and mind, has the powers of great and godly proportions. He was able to summon monsters from the depths of the underworld, from elements, and even the heavens themselves.  
  
But this summoner was fresh from his training and from the Temple. He had just received his powers a few months ago and only had one Guardian, a basic elemental monster, called Valefor. Considered, he as a summoner was the weakest. Both he and his guardian.  
  
But from the Temple the High Summoner Barcha, his teacher, sent him to Cairo with six priests to perform a blessing ritual for the pharaoh's son's birthday. A simple task for a fresh summoner, yet for one as young as Yugi, still difficult.  
  
Summoner Yugi, yes an unusual name for one of Egypt to hear, (but quite a common name back at the Temple) was a small boy. Though about twelve or thirteen years to the naked eye, he was sixteen. A youthful face full of life, full pink lips, naturally light blushed cheeks, and head full of violet, black, and gold strands of hair made him stand out in any crowd. But what you'd notice most were his eyes, one violet and one red. It was most common for a summoner to have odd traits, but his eyes were even too odd for his title.  
  
Yugi dropped his hand, allowing the curtain to fall back into place, sighing again. It had been a long trip so far, and the caravan's shade was beginning to give in to the sun's harsh rays. ~I suppose it isn't as hot as outside with the priests, he thought grimly. I hope we get to Cairo soon, this sand is becoming unbearable.~ He clutched his blue staff with the moon symbol on the end of it in his hands, closing his eyes.  
  
::A scenery change wouldn't be too bad:: Came a soft female voice in his head. It was Yugi's Guardian, Valefor.  
  
:Certainly,: a soft smile. :but I feel horrible for leaving my priests to do all the walking, suppose I should command them to stop and allow me to walk a bit?: he mind spoke to her softly.  
  
A feeling of uneasiness came from the Guardian, ::Thirst would over power you, my summoner. Ra is unkind to those who trudge his sands in the mid hours.::  
  
Yugi shook his head, :I think I would die of boredom first.:  
  
::You shouldn't say such things!:: Valefor sounded a bit miffed and shocked.  
  
A chuckle, :I was being sarcastic, Guardian.: Yugi sounded amused, a smile gracing his gentle features.  
  
A mental sigh from Valefor, ::Sometimes I know not from a sarcastic statement to a true one, especially from a summoner. And it shocks me even more that it is my summoner who makes such remarks.::  
  
Yugi laughed out loud, Valefor silencing. :Yes, I guess you're right.: He told her, his laugh dying down. :It's most out of character for me, especially as a summoner, to make such statements. I apologize, Valefor.:  
  
::It's all right,::  
  
A brief silence.  
  
:Thank you Valefor.: Yugi said to her suddenly.  
  
::What is to thank me for?:: Valefor asked.  
  
:You lightened my mood.: A smile.  
  
::Oh, you are very welcome.:: a hint of a grin in her voice. ::And I think this will make you happier, our seven day journey has come to an end.::  
  
Blinking, Yugi looked through the silk curtains again and before him, just beyond a single dune came the very much welcomed sight of Cairo's large white city walls. And soon, beyond the dune and through the opening wooden gates of the city, they entered the busy streets of Cairo's markets.  
  
The buzzing streets' shoppers and merchants cleared the roads quickly to allow the caravan and it's men through before presuming to their usual order of business; buying bread and trading animals for goods and vice versa.  
  
Yugi looked at the streets in wonder, even in his village it wasn't so hectic. The markets were small and orderly, as to here, it was full of movement and noise. People were waving about their merchandise and catcalling anyone towards them to buy what they were selling.  
  
"Fresh fish! Fresh! Directly from the Nile, still flapping in the barrels!" called a man from one booth.  
  
"Fruit, sweet and sour, one copper piece for two!" from another.  
  
"Necklaces, gold, beads: Jewelry for pretty ladies!" and another.  
  
"Silks, soft silks, get your garments here- you sir! I'm sure you'd like a handmade woven silk sash!" and another!  
  
::Cairo is no place for a summoner,:: Valefor had decided for him. Yugi chuckled, shaking his head at the slight irritation in her voice.  
  
:I think it's wonderful,: Yugi mentally told her with a smile.  
  
::Wonderful???:: she asked, surprised.  
  
:It's so full of life,: he sighed. :And it's quite the change from the Temple of Moonlight, it's too quiet back home.:  
  
::Of course, it's a place of prayer and tranquility.:: Valefor mentally shook her head. ::But here- so un-orderly. I am beginning to miss the gentle and soft prayers inside the Temple.::  
  
But Yugi disagreed, he wasn't homesick at all! It was his first time in Cairo, he planned on enjoying it for the few days he were to spend here.  
  
Finally, beyond buzzing market streets, the palace came into view- tall and brilliant, limestone structure, and adorned in the paintings of their religion and stories. The guards, who stood post by the large stone steps leading to the doors, nodded in acknowledgement to the all-to familiar caravan as the priests placed it down.  
  
Flipping the curtains open, one of the white robed men presented his hand to Yugi, "Master Summoner, sir?"  
  
Yugi nodded, taking the priest's hand and stepping out of the caravan. Staff at his side and long white silk robes falling just passed his knees, a long blue sash draping on his left, long loose sleeves on his arms, and long black boots of leather cow hide reaching his knees- he thanked the priest and looked upon the stone palace, squinting his eyes as the sun glared from the corner of the structure.  
  
Descending from the steps were a man and two other palace guards. Draped in a purple cape, gold armlets, gold neck band, and long pants- leaving his chest bare. Neatly kept short brown hair and piercing cerulean eyes, he stopped in front of Yugi with a look he was unable to read.  
  
"Welcome," his voice was icy, almost making Yugi wince, "I am Seto, the pharaoh's advisor. I have come to escort you to the thrown room. You are the summoner, correct?"  
  
"Yes, I am Summoner Yugi." Yugi bowed respectfully, knowing full well getting on the bad side of this man would be a huge mistake.  
  
"Good." A smirk. "Come, his majesty awaits." His last line seemed to be on the sarcastic side. With a turn of his cape he began his walk up the stone steps.  
  
Yugi looked at his priests who nodded to him to go on, which he nodded back and followed the icy man. Seto was it? He seemed so... so cold.  
  
~He seems so built up inside.~ Yugi thought glancing up at the advisor. ~What could make his heart so bitter?~  
  
::Best not to ponder, my summoner.:: Valefor had heard. ::Some things shouldn't be thought upon. It's best you leave this one alone.::  
  
A mental nod to his Guardian.  
  
::You should remember the task before you, the blessing, remember?:: She reminded him. ::Summoners from all the temples will be attending and participating, it's best you focus on your summoning skills and not the tragic hearts of others.::  
  
:Tragic heart?: Yugi asked.  
  
A sigh from the Guardian. ::He has seen too much grief and experienced that throughout his life.::  
  
:You can see that Valefor?: the summoner wondered, amazed.  
  
::Your summoning skills, young one, focus.: With that Valefor silenced herself.  
  
"Summoner?" the icy voice of Seto snapped Yugi from his mental conversation.  
  
"Y-yes?" Yugi looked up at him with a gentle gaze.  
  
"We have arrived." He announced pushing the stone doors open. "Come."  
  
And Yugi obeyed, following just a few steps behind the advisor. Within a few moments, he was to meet other summoners and the pharaoh.  
  
~~~  
  
Shall be updated soon! Please review, as my best bud would say: Five reviews and I'll gladly continue! ^-^ Mave, if you're reading this, please review! This is he fic we worked on together, hope you feel better soon!  
  
~*@-Raven-@*~ 


End file.
